Re Ninja
by helpusobi1kenobi
Summary: What if Naruto at age 6 unlocks a power sleeping deep within him, giving him abilities of warriors from the past and other worlds. Now armed with their power Naruto changes the shape of the shinobi world. Possible Harem story. Anti Drama. OP Naruto, not god like.


Re: Ninja Chapter 1, a naruto x-over fanfic I do not own Naruto nor its characters. Some characters in this story may seem OOC and there will be some bashing. This story combines the premises of two stories: For The Love of Family by Katy Rain Muhle and Birth of the forest by karldin and all those fics in which Naruto is the descendant of someone extremely powerful and skilled. Note: this is not actually reincarnation in the traditional sense and the answer for this will be given at a later date. Naruto will be OP. There are also elements of the mangas Re: Monster, World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman and Isekai Kainsei Soudouki. I do not own any of these. There will also be some changes from the manga here obviously. Please no reviews or requests.

 **Chapter 1: Rebirth and Metamorphosis**

 ** _Konoha 6 years after Kyuubi attack._**

A six year old Naruto quickly crawled through a hole in the chain link fence surrounding what many ninja of his village of Konoha called Training Ground 44 A.K.A. The Forest of Death. The Red haired, blue eyed, and whisker faced boy was running for his life from a mob of people. Some were drunk and angry. Some were sober, yet angry all the same. They had done this on several different occasions. Mostly on his birthday when the Kyuubi Festival was happening and the people were celebrating the death of the Biju who attacked them six years ago on October 10th.

While tonight wasn't his birthday, it didn't stop the different people within Konoha from banding together to lash out at him. This particular day was when the mean old Matron of the Orphanage decided Naruto had lived there long enough. She kicked him out with only the clothing on his back and told Naruto that "Demons like him didn't have any business living here with all of the good, descent, and pure children worthy of being adopted by other families." before slamming the door in his face.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say to that, but his mind seemed to think it would be words a kid his age shouldn't say to a grown up, or out loud for a grown up to hear.

If Naruto did know such a word, chances are it would start with a "b", and rhyme with the word witch.

Within mere minutes of his departure from the Orphanage, a mob seemed to converge his way, intent on crushing the boy before he had a chance to locate a safe place to crawl to, and hide from those seeking his head on a pike. Naruto being no stranger to mobs by that point, had run as fast as his little feet could carry him, and it was only thanks to his secret tenant along with his Uzumaki genetics in having a lot of stamina did he out run them.

With the chase ultimately leading Naruto here to this location.

Running into the Forest of Death, Naruto hid behind the nearest massive tree he could find once the view of the fence behind him was far out of sight. Falling onto the ground, Naruto let out a sigh of relief, his heart slowly returning to normal, and waited to see if anyone had dared to follow him into this supposedly scary place. He had heard whispers about it in passing by ninja. How no one except the really skilled and strong could enter with permission from old man Hokage due to the equally whispered dangers lurking here.

Still...how bad could it be? Surely the creatures living here weren't as bad or as worse as the people trying to hurt him? Right?!

Deciding to explore the area a little bit, (in the off chance he would need to come back here again) Naruto walked through the Forest of Death, and finding it to be...quite nice. The Forest of Death seemed to radiate life in a way he felt was just awesome and felt at home in this place though for reasons the boy did not know. As Naruto walked through the area, the ground gave way around a small cliff of sorts, and he stumbled downward to the lower grassy section that was once below him.

As his little body slammed into the ground, he felt the air rushing out of his lungs and his mind go dark. Within a few seconds Naruto was knocked unconscious and fell into a deep sleep, deeper into himself, deeper than he would ever have been before in his life.

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Naruto woke up in what seemed to be a sewer with bad lighting and water up to his knees. He groggily followed the passage which opened to a small cage about the size for an average dog.

The doors of the cell were secured by a single piece of paper with " **SEAL** " written on it.

He peered behind the cell curiously feeling a faint amount of chakra coming from it. Despite its size and concentration it felt malicious and full of hatred beyond human comprehension.

Naruto: (calls out timidly) Hello?

What seemed to be a lump of darkness opened two glowing red eyes and stared at him.

A deafening roar came out of the darkness, causing Naruto to backpedal frantically and fall on his ass. The glowing red eyes focused upon his own:

Naruto: **HAHAHAA! THAT WAS FUNNY! REALLY, IT WAS! THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! YOU LOOKED LIKE A KID WHO HAD THE STUFFING SCARED OUT OF HIM..!**

The darkness behind the cell came to light, revealing a sniggering small fox. Naruto stared dumbfounded at this surreal sight. Then something else registered in his mind.

The fox had nine tails.

Naruto: (pointing at the fox accusingly) "KYUUBI!"

The fox stopped his sniggering and inspected the human child in front of him.

Kyuubi: **Yeah, that's me kid. I knew you were way smarter than you let on. No need to freak out. by the look on your face, I guess you have lots of questions. To eliminate the more obvious ones; we are currently in your mind. When you were knocked unconscious by the fall, you slipped in here accidentally.**

Naruto looked awkwardly at the weird self-proclaimed tiny Kyuubi in front of him and sweat dropped.

Naruto: Aren't you supposed to be an evil fox that threatens people and kills them for fun, and how are you in my mind?

Kyuubi: (looked amused) **Fine, let us begin at that point. Listen carefully, kid. Before I ended up in your cracked sewer of a mind, I was pretty normal alright. No random rampages, though those are rather fun. I have near infinite chakra, but do you think I keep blowing things up forever? That is just hilarious!**

Naruto had to give the fox that point.

Naruto: But why are you in my mind?

Kyuubi: **I was put in a Genjutsu by a man I would gladly kill but sadly cannot. This Genjutsu awoke my bloodlust and allowed him to direct my anger towards the village. I went on a rampage killing many ninja, before the Yondaime Hokage confronted me and sealed me up in a new born baby, you**

Naruto was crushed. He could hardly think from the grief that filled his heart. His beloved fourth Hokage was the one that condemned him to a life full of misery and pain? Rage filled his heart as he thought of the numerous beatings, tortures and neglect he had received from the villagers. Why was it him? why? why? WHY?

Kyuubi: **I'll tell you kid, if you do something for me**

Naruto: (looked at the Kyuubi with grief filled eyes) what do you want?

Kyuubi: **Look around this place. Can you see the cracks everywhere?**

Naruto could indeed see the cracks, spider webbing everywhere. The place looked like it was about to fall apart, but still held firm. The cracks seemed to radiate chakra….familiar chakra.

Naruto: Yes I can see it.

 **Kyuubi:** **Good. Let me explain to you what seals are briefly. Seals are constructs that allow extreme manipulation and programming of chakra, they are expressions of the mind. Your Yondaime split my chakra from my soul and sealed it into someone else while he put only my soul in you. But something went wrong with the sealing, which is all I can remember. The cracks in this place indicate that there exists another aspect beneath this layer of the seal. Now, all you have to do is continue to try and sense only the chakra flowing through your body. Got that? Do that and I will be able to see just what it is that lies beneath this layer that allows me to get calm so fast.**

His agitated mind sought the refuge of that chakra automatically. He focused upon the familiar chakra and it alone. His mind calmed down fast and he could feel it building in his body. It was dominating the other two chakras. He dimly got the sensation that the Kyuubi was smiling peacefully. Shaking off his thoughts at such weirdness, he focused even more. The chakra of the Kyuubi was side lined till he could barely feel it and the familiar chakra which was probably his own was fading away.

With a final rush, all of his own chakra was replaced by the familiar chakra.

He could feel his body adapting to the new chakra, the network enormously changing to accommodate its new fluid. Wondrously, he felt little pain. It was as if his already formidable resilience and healing were magnified tenfold by the familiar chakra.

He felt complete.

If he thought he could sense well before, it was nothing compared to what he could do now…

He could sense everything. It was more reliable than his eyes, ears and smell. He could sense chakra and emotions to an acute level. Hell, he could even sense the wind caressing his body, the blissful moisture in the air and even the earth for miles and miles and all those connected to it.

He opened his eyes and saw the _smiling_ Kyuubi in its cell. His 'mind' as the Kyuubi put it was now almost covered with cracks and the water in the sewer was rushing chaotically in a rage.

He had never felt this calm or strong before, his mind felt so clear and his thoughts so fluid.

Naruto: Now what, Kyuubi?

Kyuubi: (smiled beatifically) **Kid, what you have done, only one person has ever done in history. Continue what you did before, turn your senses inward…Go on.**

Naruto determinedly turned his sense right back inward. Something was just beyond his reach…just there. He began reaching for it…

Unknown to him, the walls of his mindscape were close to bursting, but the Kyuubi's cage was intact. Naruto was in ecstasy, he had never felt this good before. So powerful, so strong.

The Familiar chakra filled Naruto's mind and body to the brim. He took in more and more. He could feel the imperfections of his body correcting themselves. His ramen induced malnutrition was being erased completely. His pale and sickly skin was regaining its colour. His pale red coloured hair was becoming burning crimson in colour. He could not even remember who he was in the torrent of potent familiar chakra.

 _Tobirama…_

The name floated in his head. He latched on to the name trying to regain his identity. The chakra was ecstasy so strong that it was painful.

 _Sakumo…_

Another name, It meant something. What did it mean?

He opened his eyes and could see the Kyuubi clearly. It seemed to be shocked, in a foxy sort of way.

Suddenly the Fox faded out of sight and visions assaulted his mind. So clear that he could say he lived them. Thousands upon thousands of them.

Two entire lifetime.

Visions of wars and peace made by him. Of treaties and trust created by him. Of love and betrayal experienced by him. They all assaulted him with the force of a battering ram. He was reeling.

But through it all, there was a sense of unfathomable power, indomitable will and bottomless compassion and love. A name. He needed a name. Who _was_ he?

The memories continued through childhood, youth and up to a battle with his dearest friend.

Battles fought and lost. Comrades gone and saved. These were too vivid and the feelings too personal to be just visions.

They were memories.

He could not stand it anymore. It was too much. He was dimly aware of himself screaming at the top of his voice and he could sense inconceivable amounts of chakra being released by him.

 _Naruto._

 _He was Naruto._

Names were beginning to associate themselves to the memories he had just experienced.

The memories and powers of the souls of many illustrious warriors, beings from different world and timelines. All of their power now flowing through him, their names resonating through him:

 _Sinbad of the Seven Seas Yomi of Gandara Mega Man Zero_

 _Zhao Yun Magoichi Saika Seta Sōjirō_

 _Shinamori Aoshi Haytham Kenway Nikolai Orelov_

 _Kain Highwind Sesshomaru Vergil Sparda_

 _Joe Hayabusa Hiko Seijūrō XIII Celebrimbor_

 _Talion Urahara Kisuke Silver Fullbuster_

 _Hattori Hanzo Sarutobi Sasuke Eric Masterson_

 _Kurapika Senju Tobirama Hatake Sakumo_

 _Frank Jaeger Terry Sloan Shinobu Sensui_

 _The people he had known in this world:_

 _Uchiha Izuna._ _Uchiha Madara_ _Mitokado Homura._

 _Shimura Danzo_ _Sarutobi Hiruzen._ _Utatane Koharu._

 _Uchiha Kagami Senju Toka Tsunade_

 _Nawaki_ _Harashima_ _Uzumaki Mito_

 _Jaiyara Orochimaru Kato Dan_

 _Namikaze Minato Uzumaki Kushina Hatake Kakashi_

The names went on and on with the memories associating themselves again with names and integrating themselves into his persona firmly. He had now lived several lives…a short life of a child called Naruto, and the Illustrious lives of several powerful warriors and spirits.

He was all of them and Uzumaki Naruto. Their personalities were being absorbed by Naruto, creating a new personality.

He suddenly gave out; wanting to escape the strain of assimilating the cycles of rebirth. He blissfully slipped into slumber.

But Naruto's unconscious mind was working overtime. His chakra network was being modified to suit the needs of the legendary chakra and powers of the ancients. His muscles were being rebuilt by the reincarnated chakra from their near atrophied state to something much stronger. But his mind was undergoing the greatest change incorporating the extremely massive knowledge and experience of all those lifetimes into him.

On the outside of his mind and body, ANBU had found naruto in the forest and immediately carried him into the hospital. The consequences of that night would be beyond comprehension.

 **Konoha Hospital, 3 days later.**

It was the chirping of the birds that woke him up, Naruto opened his eyes. He found himself on one of the beds in Konoha Hospital. He hated this place, the doctors here were horrible and for obvious reasons now hated him. He scanned his surroundings and felt several chakra signatures most probably ANBU who were scrambling to get the hokage…..Sarutobi.

Immediately Naruto tried to reconcile the image of his kindly grandfather figure to the young student he once taught and the fearsome leader who he once took orders from. His mind went into swift action analyzing all of his encounters with Hiruzen and what has been happening in this lifetime. He deduced that:

· He "Naruto" was the village's Jinchuriki and Pariah.

· He was only the jinchuriki's soul and not the massive bijuu chakra, which meant the chakra, was sealed into someone else.

· His jinchuiki status was known, which mean either Sarutobi was lax or he had purposefully let the information leak.

· From his red hair, it was easy to tell he was a full-blooded Uzumaki.

There were still so many questions unanswered, but with the fact that he could sense Hiruzen's chakra signature outside the door, he knew he was going to have his questions answered sooner or later.

The door opened and there was Hiruzen Sarutobi, with his hokage robes looking every bit as a Royal Aristocrat with a wise look on his aged face. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the child who had undergone a massive physical change the past few days.

Hiruzen: (walking up to the bed with a smile) How are you feeling naruto? You gave me quite a scare you know?

Naruto deciding to act as the child

Naruto: I feel just fine Jiji! Better than ever!

Hiruzen: That's great Naruto! Tell me what exactly happened last night?

Naruto: I was being chased by some bad people jiji! So I hid in the forest to get away from them. Then I hit my head after I fell down.

Hiruzen: Anything else Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah! There was this feeling that came over me while I was sleeping. Like how I wash myself in the river. It was like I was surrounded by water but it felt really good and some of the water went into to me to!

Hiruzen: …..I see. Naruto tell you what, how about I give you a home? Since they kicked you out of the orphanage I think its best if you stayed somewhere close to me. It's a small house on my grounds next to my clan house so You and I will see each other every day.

Naruto: That's great jiji! When can we go?

Hiruzen: Soon Naruto. I just need you to stay here till the end of the day while I get things ready. Can you do that for me?

Naruto: (nodding vigorously) Sure Jiji! Hey can we go out to get some Ramen? Please?

Hiruzen: Ha ha ha ha…sure Naruto. I'll take you out later. But you have to do be good for me okay?

Naruto: Sure jiji you're the best!

Hiruzen then left Naruto in the room.

Naruto was in fact estatic at the chance at real freedom, away from the villagers. Ofcourse then he felt a torrent of resentment against the Yondiame and his wife for doing this to him. The parts of his mind that were more rational tried to calm him down but Naruto now felt a rage building up inside him.

Meanwhile Hiruzen was talking with one of his private doctors who had done the examination on Naruto as soon as he was brought here.

Hiruzen: Are you sure?

Doctor: Yes Hokage-sama. We checked it out several times. According to our tests his chakra signature has been changed drastically. He now has all five elemental affinities as his primary affinities. His own chakra reserves now rivals yours hokage-sama and it seems that his Uzumaki bloodline has emerged fully, he is showing signs of chakra chains or adamantine chains similar to Lady Kushina. As for his physical change, I can't explain it. It's most similar to releasing of the eight gates but different. It's like as if his chakra and his body were evolved into something more.

Hiruzen: What about his regeneration? Does he still have that?

Doctor: Yes it seems that wherever he got the excess chakra from has increased his regeneration rate drastically. It's been difficult to draw blood from him as a result.

Hiruzen:….Hmmm….Keep this information to yourself. I want all files on Naruto to be given to me.

Doctor: Yes Hokage-sama. It will be done.

 **14 days later, Streets of Konoha.**

It had been a hectic two weeks for Hiruzen Sarutobi, who after making the announcement of his "adoption" of Naruto fought off members of the shinobi and civilian council. The civilian council raised hell because the "demon brat" was getting favoritism from the hokage and they should execute it while they still had time. They were swiftly removed and sent to Ibiki since they broke the third's law.

The Shinobi council were harder to convince especially his own council who also felt this was favoritism and hypocritical since most of them tried to adopt naruto but were denied by him. Sarutobi explained that it was originally his job assigned by Naruto's parents and he just felt that the boy needed a place to stay where he would be protected. He also felt that as his own clan's heir it would be wrong to put him in another clan. His own clan just consisted of his son who was still in the twelve gaurdians, his young orphaned grandchild and his niece through marriage Kasumi who had no blood relations and is a civilian.

Naruto would be taken care of and had a roof over his head. End of story.

Hiruzen now was dealing with the Kumo delegation who were in negotiations for peace.

Naruto of course enjoyed his new "house". He quickly became friendly with Kasumi and Konohamaru (who was still a baby) and enjoyed his time in the house.

He still received glares from people when he walked outside, so he usually goes with the hokage to eat Ramen or for night strolls with an ANBU guard watching him from the outside. Normally no one would let a six year old outside at night, but after much pleading Hiruzen gave in to Naruto's demands.

Now Naruto was walking down the streets at night after eating 12 bowls of miso ramen and saying goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame.

Naruto spent his time keeping his body fit, reading in the library and secretly doing chakra control exercises. So it was surprising he still had the energy for these nightly walks.

Passing by the row of houses, Naruto's powerful sensory abilities picked up someone entering the Hyuuga clan mansion. This would be normal except that person scaled the wall to do so.

Thinking quickly he ran towards the Hyuuga clan and as he reached the southern wall he saw what looked to be a Kumo shinobi carrying a bag in his arms. From both his previous lifetimes in this world he could tell that this was bad and despite being in a child's body he decided to intervene.

Naruto: Give it up, NOW!

The kumo shinobi looked at Naruto before taking out a kunai and throwing it at him. Naruto of course was prepared to dodge, but before he could the kunai was knocked out of the air by his ANBU escort who was wearing a dog mask.

The kumo nin tsked and was about to shunshin away before being knocked out with a Jyuken strike by non-other than Hizashi Hyuuga who had pursued the foreign nin out of the house.

Hizashi then just picks up the bundle to reveal the sleeping form of a small blue haired girl. He then turns around and bows to Naruto and the dog-ANBU.

Hizashi: Thank you for helping me save Hinata-sama.

Just then several ANBU appeared along with Hyuuga clan members coming out of the mansion.

Naruto sighed, it looks like this was going to be a long night.

 **3 hours later, Naruto's house.**

Naruto flopped down on his bed after several hours of staying up. After being interrogated by Hiruzen-jiji and being told to repeat the same to the council and the visiting kumo delegates he was then forced to stay and watch as pandemonium broke out in the council room.

The kumo delegates wanted Naruto as reparation for the unjust attack and the civilians whole heartedly agreed thinking this was the best way to get rid of the "Kyuubi brat". The Shinobi side was against this especially Hiashi Hyuuga. The Elders and Danzo wanted to use this as an excuse to wage war on Kumo. Finally after a lot of shouting and killing intent, Hiruzen Sarutobi laid down the law:

 **Kumo had misused the privileges and hospitality of Konoha, so Hiruzen would give them 4 hours to leave the village with a message for the Raikage, he expected a written agreement for the justu scrolls from the Raikage's personal library and that seal blueprints for the black lightning and Iron Armor seal be delivered as soon as possible to prevent total war. No excuses and if no answer is given within 48 hours Konoha will consider it an act of war.**

It was the first time for Naruto seeing his grandfather figure become a fearsome figure. To all those in the council room, they were witnessing the god of shinobi after so many years, the civilians had passed out, the shinobi council barely held their own, the advisors were stunned, Danzo had a pleased smile on his face, the kumo delegates were scared shitless and naruto just starred at his jiji.

Finally the delegates left with their captured friend and Hiruzen escorted naruto back to his house. While walking there naruto asked whether he could enroll into the academy and when asked why by Hiruzen he said he did not want to be helpless anymore. Hiruzen just smiled and agreed.


End file.
